A Keyblader's Game
by Coraline15
Summary: Sora, Roxas, Riku, Kairi, and Axel find themselves in a fight against a new kind of evil that will test their very will to survive. NOTE: I do apologize for any characters that may be out of character
1. Chapter 1

A Keyblader's Game

**_Disclaimers: All Kingdom Hearts characters are owned by Disney and square Enix and all Saw characters are owned by Lionsgate and Leigh Whannell and are all copied without permission. I have made this story for fun and not profit._**

Writer's Note: Hello dear readers.. I would like to play a game.. Five lives hang in the balance.. And it would seem they may not have very much time.. You see, they will need to face their own faults in order to make it to their freedom.. So.. Dear readers.. What shall happen to our dear participants..? Will they find a way to survive..? Or shall they succumb to their fates and die..? Let the games begin. (Rated for bloodshed and possible character death)

Part One

The first thing Sora was aware of was the splitting headache and an overwhelming numbness throughout his body, finding he could barely move at all. As he slowly became more aware, Sora began to feel a sharp pain spreading through his midsection and chest. Clenching his eyes shut, Sora fought back the urge to scream as the pain became worse. However, he felt a sudden lurch from behind him and let out an agonized scream as something or someone struggled to get free.

"S-Sora?" whimpered a pained voice.

Sora's eyes snapped open as he recognized the voice.

"Roxas!" Sora cried out. "W-what's going ON!?"

Roxas let out a pained whimper before he replied.

"I don't k-know.."

Sora turned his head to try and look at his friend and counterpart but found he was barely able to move. As he tried to move, he froze as Roxas made a cry of agony in response.

"Roxas! W-what's-?"

Before he could continue, there was a loud crackle as a previously unused television screen came to life. Sora and Roxas struggled to try and look at the screen but could barely move. Instead, they listened to whatever was playing on the screen.

"Hello Sora.. Hello Roxas.. You may not know me.. But I know a lot about both of you.. While both of your hearts are intertwined, you both forget the true reason of why the other exists to begin with.."

As those words were said, Sora and Roxas were suddenly blinded by a bright light. Sora stared down in horror to find Roxas' Oblivion Keyblade has pierced through his midsection while the end of his own Keyblade protruded out from his chest. Roxas felt tears slipping down his cheeks as he found the end of his Oblivion Keyblade was pierced through his chest while Sora's Kingdom Keyblade had been forced into his midsection. The once pristine metal of the Keyblades were stained a deep crimson as they held their captives to several lengths of chains. They could see the chains were spread about the room which looked very similar to the basement in the Twilight Town mansion.

"While you search for the answers to your quests, you are unwittingly harming others.. What sacrifice will you both make in order to find the truth.? You have three hours to make your choice.. Who will live and who will die..? Let the games begin.."

The screen soon switched off with a loud buzz of static, leaving the two in complete silence. A timer sprang to life at the far side of the room as the chains slowly began to pull apart bit by bit. As the timer counted down, Sora did his best to turn to his fellow captive and friend, fresh tears now slipping down his face.

"I'm so sorry.." he whispered.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Axel groaned as he slowly began to regain consciousness. He tried to move but found every attempt, his head began to ache even more than it already was. As he slowly became more aware, he soon began to realize he was in some type of room made of concrete. His eyes grew wide as he realized he had been strapped to what seemed to be an old but sturdy metal chair. Axel began to struggle against the belts someone had cinched tightly around his waist, arms, and legs, keeping him in place. The more he moved, the more he could feel the heaviness in his head. Axel was taken by surprise as the nearby television screen crackled to life. Axel stared at the screen in shock as he saw a rather disturbing ventriloquist puppet staring back at him from the monitor.

"Hello Axel.. I would like to play a game.. Over the years, you have found ways to manipulate and trick others into thinking you are on their side.. Did you honestly choose to because it was right.. Or did you in fact do so to save your own skin..?"

Axel glared at the screen as he fought to get free, ignoring the dizziness washing over him again.

"While you may have the chance to escape from your binds, it may not be enough.." said the puppet. "You are currently inhaling a lethal toxin.. If you do not find the antidote within two hours, you will bleed internally until you inevitably perish.. There are two buttons on the far side of the room.. Once you escaped your binds, you will need to locate the antidote.. By pressing one of the marked buttons, the door will lead you to your escape.. However, in choosing the other button, you will find the antidote but by doing so, it may end badly for a few unfortunate participants.."

Axel's eyes grew wide in horror as he began to continue fighting against his restraints.

"Let us OUTTA here, you sick **STARD!"

The puppet however only continued, indicating it was only a recording.

"Which will you choose..? Will you risk your life for your so called friends..? Or will you save yourself and leave others to their fate..? Make your choice.."

The screen went blank and the puppet was replaced with a timer. As the timer counted down, the room was soon filled with the sounds of Axel's anguished sobs.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Riku awoke with a groan, his vision fading in and out of focus as he regained consciousness. His head throbbed and it felt extremely heavy, to the point where he could barely lift it. Riku reached up to rub his head but was snapped awake as his hands brushed against something large and metal. Riku began to panic as he realized there was large, metal contraption strapped uncomfortably around his head. Riku frantically began to try and pull at the device but froze as he felt a large padlock holding the device on. Thinking quickly, Riku tried to summon his Keyblade but felt a sharp pain near his chest and he collapsed to the floor. As he began to recover, Riku noticed what seemed to be an old tape recorder lying on the floor with the words 'PLAY ME' scrawled in black marker. Riku shakily took hold of the player and pressed the button.

"Hello Riku.. You don't know me.. But I know you.." began a deep and raspy voice from the recorder. "Over the years, you had made choices that have caused nothing but pain and betrayal to those around you.. Due to your thoughtless and careless actions, you have messed others hearts regardless if it were right or wrong.. So, I would like to play a little game.. The device you are wearing is equipped with set of pressure plates.. If you would kindly turn your attention toward the nearby screen, I will demonstrate what will happen if you were to not be able to remove the device within the set time period.."

As those words were said, Riku was alerted to the activation of an old television screen he had not noticed before. On the screen, he could see what seemed to be what Riku realized was a watermelon, around which was a large metal device similar to what he was currently wearing sitting on a nearby table. There was a loud beeping that suddenly emitted from the device on the screen before the sides of the device snapped completely together, causing the visible parts of the melon to explode outward into a mushy and sticky pulp, much of it having now covered part of the camera that had been recording the video. Riku let out a horrified shout at the sight as he scrambled back in horror. The screen soon went blank and Riku once again could hear the voice of his captor emitting from the recorder.

"Tell me, Riku.. Are you truly willing to sacrifice everything for your own gain.? If you value your pitiful life, I suggest you use the scalpel you see on the ground and work quickly to find the key to your escape.. But do not worry, the key is close to the one thing you have always taken for granted.."

With that the tape ended and Riku immediately turned to stare at the scalpel lying on the beside where he had collapsed to the floor. As Riku moved felt another pain in his chest and reached up to find a small bulge that had not been there before. It was then that Riku understand what he had meant.. The key was close to his heart.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Kairi slowly came to her senses and as she opened her eyes, she was shocked to find she was in a room made of concrete which seemed to have many images of her along with her friends scattered along the walls. As Kairi tried to get up, she found she could hardly move. Kairi instantly snapped awake as she found her wrists and ankles were secured to chains that were scattered about the room. Kairi quickly tried to summon her Keyblade, but felt a sudden jolt of pain from the chains holding her captive near the wall. As Kairi slowly recovered from the pain, she noticed what seemed to be an old tape recorder lying on the floor beside the wall with the words 'PLAY ME' scrawled in black marker. Kairi made her way over to the recorder and pressed the button.

"Hello Kairi.. Ever since the beginning, you have acted as though you were only an innocent and kindhearted girl.. I however, see a girl who has gone out of her way to create conflict.. Although you seem to have feelings for a certain young Keyblader, you somehow manage to cause him nothing but pain.. Though you have many friends, it does not change the fact that you find some way to create pain for them all.. The chains you are trapped in represent the rift your ignorance has caused to them.."

Kairi felt tears forming in her eyes as she listened to the tape. Did she really caused all of this?

"If you value your pitiful life, I suggest you find the combination to retrieve the key within the safe. The combination to the safe is written on the walls.. But you better hurry, just like the rift that grows wider apart, the chains will fully retract back to the point of no return.. So, Kairi.. Will you allow this rift to pull you apart.? Or will you see the error of your ways and escape to freedom..? I suggest you make your choice.."

With those words said, the recorder went to static. Just as the tape ended, Kairi cried out in fear as the chains slowly began to retract within the room. Kairi quickly stood and began to frantically look throughout the room, knowing the only way to find the key was to find the code. Tears slipped down her face as she thought of her friends and the danger they were undoubtedly in..

**Author's Note: So my fellow readers.. Who will live and who will die.? Only time may tell..**


	2. Chapter 2

Part Two

The room was mostly silent, aside from the quiet and painful sobs from Roxas. Though Sora had tried his best to stay calm, he couldn't help but let his own tears of pain and fear slip down his face. After gathering his strength, Sora lifted his head to look up and could see the timer now displayed 02:53:01. They were running out of time.

"Roxas.. We.. We need to get out of this b-before we bleed to death.."

Sora painfully began to reach up and took hold of Roxas' Oblivion Keyblade, causing him to grunt in pain. Roxas let out an agonized cry as Sora began to tug at the handle of the Keyblade. Sora immediately stopped, tears of horror forming in his eyes.

"Roxas! I'm SORRY!"

Roxas let out a pained cough in response. Blood dribbled from his mouth as he fought not to lose consciousness.

"S...Sora.." Roxas choked out. "I.. I can't.."

"Roxas, we have to do this.."

Roxas coughed and took hold of Sora's Kingdom Keyblade and tugged at it, resulting in Sora screaming in pain. Roxas immediately stopped, fresh tears slipping down his cheeks. Sora coughed and winced, clenching his eyes shut.

"S-Sora.." Roxas whimpered.

"I-I'll be okay.." Sora coughed.

He glanced over at the timer and could see they had less than two hours left.

"We need to do this together.." Sora winced. "It's the only way we can get free.."

"Sora.. I c-can't.. W-what if I kill you?"

"Roxas.. It's the only way.." Sora assured gently. "It.. It'll be okay.. I promise.."

Roxas could feel his tears flowing quickly down his face. Though he didn't want to cause his friend anymore pain, he nodded.

"O-okay.."

Sora smiled and nodded. He slowly took hold of the Oblivion Keyblade with Roxas taking hold of the Kingdom Key.

"On three.." Sora instructed. "One.. Two.. THREE!"

With those words, the duo tugged at the Keyblades, causing them to scream in pain as the massive keys were torn from their bodies. The duo fell from the chains they had been held to. As they hit the ground, the timer on the wall stopped, leaving an hour and twenty minutes. Almost instantly, the Keyblades vanished from sight. Sora coughed and stiffly rose to his hands and knees. He held his hand against his midsection, trying to stem the bleeding. Looking up, Sora's eyes grew wide as he saw Roxas still sprawled on the floor.

"Roxas!"

Sora hurried over to him and rolled him onto his back. Roxas whimpered and coughed as Sora lifted him up in his arms. Tears of horror slipped down Sora's cheeks as he took in the sight of Roxas' wounds.

"S...Sora?"

"It's okay.." Sora assured, smiling weakly. "W-we're free now.."

Roxas coughed and cringed as he tried to move. Sora however, gently eased him back. Sora was alerted to the sound of a loud click and turned to see the once hidden door to the room swing open. Sora soon turned back to his friend.

"It's gonna be okay.."

With those words, Sora carefully lifted Roxas up and eased him onto his back before making his way out of the room.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

By using the ability to manipulate and control fire, Axel had gathered all in strength and managed to burn away the bonds, having put all of his anger and sadness into his attack. Axel however soon collapsed to the floor as an overwhelming pain overtook his body. Axel cringed and coughed painfully as he forced himself to his hands and knees. His breathing was ragged and heavy as he lifted his head to look up at the timer, finding he only had so much time left. Axel clenched his eyes shut as blood began to dribble from his mouth. After gathering his strength again, Axel forced himself to stand, stumbling a bit as he used the wall for support. He slowly made his way toward the two button's on the wall. Axel eyed the two buttons, one labeled 'Exit' and the other labeled 'Safe'. He clenched his eyes shut as bloodied tears began to slip down his cheeks.

"Roxas.. Sora.. Riku.. Kairi.." he coughed. "D-don't worry.."

Axel's hand shook as he pressed the button labeled 'Exit'. The door hidden door to the room clicked and swung open with a loud creak.

"I promise.. I'll find a way to help you.."

Axel coughed and cringed as it became harder to breathe. He however, continued to press onward, forcing his legs to move as he made his way out of the room.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Riku's hand shook as he carefully picked up the scalpel. Riku clenched his eyes shut as he gripped onto the scalpel. As he heard the loud ticking of the timer on the back of the device, Riku readied himself and held the scalpel over his chest.

'This is gonna hurt like h*ll..'

These were his last thoughts as before Riku lifted the sharp object up and thrust it into his chest. Riku let out a blood curdling scream as the scalpel pierced his skin. Coughing and wheezing, Riku practically tore the key from out and saw it was ironically shaped like a heart. Riku gripped onto the key and practically jammed it into the padlock, his hands slipping due to them being coated in blood. Riku frantically worked with the lock on the back of the device. After a few failed attempts, he finally heard the soft click of the lock opening and he practically tore the device from his head and threw it to the floor. Just as the device struck the floor, the timer went off and there was a loud beeping before the plates on the device snapped closed with a loud crack. Riku scrambled back a bit, his breathing heavy and ragged as he stared at the device that had nearly killed him. As Riku recovered, he reached a hand to his chest as a new pain overtook him. Riku pressed a hand against his now torn and bloodied chest. He took in a sharp as he tried to calm himself down. After a moment, Riku rose to his feet.

"Don't worry.." he muttered. "I'll find who did this.. And I'll make sure they pay for what they had done.."

Riku then turned his attention to the nearby door and made his way outside, determined to find his friends.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Kairi carefully made her way throughout the room, trying to figure out what the combination may be to the safe. She cried out in fear as she felt the chains around her ankles became taut, causing her to fall to the floor, her head cracking against the cold concrete. She took in a sharp breath of pain as she fought to get up, thankful the chains around her wrists were still a bit loose. Kairi began to panic as she felt the chains restrict her legs from standing up properly. She was thankful she had managed to find some of the possible combinations to the safe, though after a few tries, she couldn't help but let her tears slip down her face at every failed attempt of cracking the code. As Kairi continued to search around the room, she found she could now barely move a few feet from the safe near the wall. After having used all the possible letter combinations, Kairi was finding it harder and harder to remain calm. Using all the strength she had, she forced her way over to the nearby wall, upon which she noticed a picture of herself and her friends, Roxas, Riku, Sora, and Axel. Kairi reached up and managed to rip the picture from the wall. Tears fell from her eyes as she gazed at the image of her closest friends. Looking at the image in her hand, she suddenly realized there was a combination she had never thought to use. She knew it may be the only chance she had to solve the combination. Kairi moved toward the safe, only to find the chains had begun to pull her away from the safe while the ones around her wrists had already begun to go taut. Kairi cried out in pain as the metal of the chains began to dig into her skin, creating deep cuts every time she struggled against them. With every ounce of her strength, Kairi reached out and managed to grab hold of the safe. She screamed as she felt her legs becoming sore as the chains continued to retract and pull her back. As her arms were beginning to be pulled back from the safe, Kairi just barely managed to type in the code; A,K,R,R,S into the safe. There was a click as the door to the safe finally opened. Kairi took hold of the key from inside the safe, her fingers just barely grabbing hold. Kairi cried out in pain as the chains continued to cut into not only her ankles but were now cutting into her wrists as well. Kairi struggled against the chains. Using all her strength, Kairi managed to slip one hand free from one of the metal cuffs. With her hand free, she gripped onto the key and forced it into the lock holding her other hand captive. With a soft click, the cuff sprang open, allowing Kairi to collapse against the floor. With deep and heavy gasps, Kairi rolled onto her back and maneuvered herself to the seated position. Working quickly, Kairi undid the cuffs holding her ankles. All her energy spent, Kairi collapsed to the floor. After about a moment or so, Kairi slowly rose to her feet, stumbling a bit as she proceeded to head toward the nearby door. Upon leaving the room, Kairi noticed an old envelope taped to the nearby wall of the hallway she had just entered. Hesitating, Kairi carefully removed the envelope and opened it, finding a note inside.

Note: 'Kairi, if you are reading this then you have survived your first task.. But I fear you are not yet finished.. If you wish to survive, I suggest you find your way through the maze. You have five hours before the only door to the room is sealed for all time so it would be best that you hurry.. Courtesy,'

Kairi flipped over the piece of paper in confusion and stared in shock at what seemed to be the piece of a Jigsaw puzzle that had been taped to the back of the note..

**Author's Note: Who will live and who will die.? I suggest you read on to find out..**


	3. Chapter 3

Part Three

Sora continued walking, still holding Roxas piggyback style as he made his way through the winding hallway. As he walked, Sora could feel the pain of his injuries becoming worse

"Roxas, how're you.. Holding up?"

Roxas didn't answer him and Sora stopped.

"Roxas?"

When Roxas didn't respond, Sora began to panic and he quickly yet carefully let Roxas off his back. It was at that moment, Sora realized in horror that his entire back was completely soaked with blood. He stared down at his friend and could see the entirety of Roxas' clothes had become a deep crimson red.

"Roxas? Roxas!"

Sora shook him, trying everything he could to wake his friend.

"Roxas! Roxas Please!" Sora begged, tears slipping down his cheeks. "Roxas!"

Sora summoned his Keyblade intending to heal Roxas' wounds but as the Keyblade appeared, Sora began to get a sick feeling in his gut. The Keyblade was clear but had become stained a faint red from the blood. Sora held the Keyblade over Roxas and tried to cast a healing spell. Though the spell had stopped the bleeding, it had not completely healed the wounds. Sora tried again, but found the Keyblade wouldn't comply.

"C'mon! HEAL!" Sora cried, trying to cast the spell again.

The Keyblade still would not comply. With frustration, Sora flung the Keyblade across the hall, where it clattered loudly against the floor. Sora turned back to Roxas on the floor and tried his best to try and help Roxas. Roxas still lay completely still, his skin having become sickly pale.

"Roxas.." Sora whimpered. "Roxas I'm so sorry.."

He pulled Roxas close into a tight hug as he began to openly sob.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Axel had been walking for what had to have been hours through the maze-like hallway. Every step he took felt as though he was trying to climb a mountain. Axel coughed as he took one more step before falling to his knees on the floor.

"I'm.. Not breathing.. Those toxins.. Anymore.." Axel choked out.

He continued to try and stand but was suddenly hit by a wave of nausea as he became overwhelmed by a severe headache. Axel doubled over and began to vomit onto the floor. Axel coughed and cringed at the burning in his throat. As he looked up however, he stared on in horror. The contents of what he had vomited was nothing but pure blood. Axel began to hyperventilate as he stared at the large pool of blood on the floor.

"Oh.. G..God.." he choked out.

He threw up again and again, resulting in the same as before. Axel clenched his eyes shut as tears of blood slipped down his face.

"I.. Can't.. Give up.." Axel croaked.

He forced himself to stand again.

"They're.. C..counting on me.."

Axel forced himself to continue. As he was continuing onward, he was suddenly taken by surprise at a loud noise from somewhere down the hallway. He fought back his returning nausea and quickened his pace. As he reached the source of the sound, he was shocked to find..

"Sora! Roxas!"

Sora's head snapped up as he saw the familiar red-head hurrying toward them.

"Axel.." Sora whimpered.

His tears slipped freely down his cheeks.

"Sora! What's-?"

Axel immediately stopped as he saw Roxas lying limp in his friends arms.

"Roxas.." he whispered in horror.

Sora choked back a sob as he carefully handed Roxas over to Axel.

"I.. I c-couldn't h-heal him.." Sora whimpered. "H-he.."

Sora broke down again as he started to sob. Axel took in the sight of his friend's almost peaceful expression as he gently held onto him.

"Roxas.." Axel whispered.

He soon pulled his very first friend close and began to sob, ignoring his pain and nausea as he cried into Roxas' shoulder. Roxas.. Was gone. The two continued to mourn over the loss of their friend as the reality of what happened sunk in. After about twenty minutes, Axel stood up. He held Roxas' body in his arms as he began to head down the hallway.

"I'll find who did this.." Axel growled. "I'll make 'em pay for what they've done.."

Sora looked up, his tears still slipping down his cheeks. He painfully stood up and winced as the pain in his body. Sora began to feel dizzy but fought through the agony as he began to follow Axel down the hallway.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Riku stumbled through the hallway, keeping his hand pressed against the gaping wound in his chest. He coughed and cringed as he tried to fight back the dizziness that was beginning to overwhelm him.

"I have.. T-to keep going.."

As he continued walking, he rounded the corner and was knocked to the ground as someone collided into him. Riku grunted in pain and looked up. Just in front of him, lying on the floor was..

"Kairi?"

Kairi quickly stood up and hurried over.

"Riku!"

She hugged him tight, but jolted back as Riku cried out in pain. As she saw the wounds, her eyes immediately began to fill with tears.

"Riku, w-what HAPPENED?" Kairi whimpered. "Y-you're-"

"I k-know.." Riku coughed. "W-we'll talk about this l-later.."

Riku slowly stood up, keeping his hand pressed to his chest. Thinking quickly, Kairi summoned her Keyblade and cast a curing spell. Though the spell had stopped the bleeding, it had not completely healed the wounds. Riku nonetheless smiled and pulled her into a hug.

"I was really worried about you.." he muttered.

Kairi smiled and nodded.

"C'mon, we've gotta find the others!"

Riku nodded and soon began to head down the hallway again.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Though his body was in agony, Axel continued walking, trying his best to fight back another wave of nausea. Sora had managed to catch up to him, though his intensity of his wounds were now beginning to take their toll on him. Sora collapsed to the floor with a loud thump, causing Axel to spin around in horror.

"Sora!"

Sora coughed and held his midsection in agony. Axel made his way toward him and was horrified to see his wounds were nearly identical to Roxas. It was then he realized they had been in the same trap and while Sora had been trying to remain calm, it was clear he was fading fast.

"Sora.! Sora, listen to me!" Axel started. "You gotta fight this..!"

Sora coughed in response, blood having already begun to dribble from his lips.

"Sora.."

Axel began to remove his cloak, revealing a white tank top and black pants underneath. He then proceeded to wrap it around Sora's midsection to try and stop the bleeding. Sora whimpered and coughed painfully.

"C'mon, stay WITH me, Sora!"

Sora's eyes began to slip shut but he was immediately snapped awake as Sora felt a hand strike him hard across the face.

"I said stay WITH me, d*mn it!" Axel snarled, tears now beginning to slip down his face.

"Axel.." Sora croaked out.

Axel was about to say something when he heard shouting from behind him. He spun around and was shocked to see Riku and Kairi racing toward him from down the hall.

**Author's Note: It would seem their fates may be sealed..**


	4. Chapter 4

Part Four

Riku and Kairi hurried to their friend's' aid.

"Sora! Axel! Rox-"

Kairi froze as she saw one of her closest friends lying lifeless in Axel's arms.

"R..Roxas.."

She hurried to them, tears forming in her eyes. Sora looked at her, fresh tears slipping down his cheeks.

"I c-couldn't save him.." he whimpered, turning away. "I.. I b-broke my promise..."

Sora turned to look at his friend's lifeless body, more of his tears slipping down his cheeks.

"It.. I-it's all my fault.." he whimpered. "I s-should've healed him..!"

Sora clenched his eyes shut as his hands balled up into fists.

"Roxas is DEAD because of me!"

"Sora-"

Sora spun and gave Riku a dark look, causing his friend to immediately stop talking. Sora turned back around and forced himself to stand, only to let out a cry of pain.

"Sora!" Kairi cried in horror.

Sora gripped his midsection and as he was overtaken by a massive coughing fit. Blood dribbled out from between his lips as he doubled over in pain.

"Sora..!" Kairi whimpered as she ran to his side.

"I.. C-couldn't.." Sora coughed again, cringing as the pain in his body worsened.

"Easy.." Riku said, placing a hand on his shoulder. "You need to calm down."

Sora looked at his friend as tears of anger and despair ran down his cheeks.

"He's DEAD because of ME!"

"Sora!" Riku sternly said.

Sora turned away, his gaze landing on the lifeless body of Roxas on the floor. Sora moved toward him and pulled him into a tight hug, sobbing openly. Kairi moved over to Sora's side and gently rubbed his shoulder as Sora continued to weep over his friend.

"We will find who did this.." Axel stated, a determined look on his face.

Sora looked up, his tears slipping freely down his cheeks. Riku and Kairi helped Sora to his feet while he kept his gaze at the floor. Sora refused to look up, not wanting to look at his friend's lifeless body in Axel's arms. Sora bit his lip as his tears fell from his eyes again.

The four friends made their way through the maze of hallways. For a while, neither of them spoke and the only sounds that could be heard were the sounds of their own footfalls along the tile floors, Axel once again was carrying Roxas, not wanting to leave their friend in this horrible place.

As they made their way through the maze, Riku noticed Sora's pace beginning to slow.

"Sora?"

Sora lifted his head, his vision blurring as he began to feel lightheaded.

"Ri..ku..."

Those were the last words spoken before Sora collapsed to the floor.

"SORA!" Riku cried in horror.

Sora coughed and gripped at his midsection, clenching his eyes shut and gritting his teeth. Riku carefully rolled Sora onto his back. Riku was horrified as he saw the cloak that had been wrapped around Sora's midsection was completely drenched in blood.

"I'm.. S..sorry..." Sora choked out.

"Hey.. C'mon.." Riku said in deep concern. "We're gonna get through this!"

Sora tightly gripped Riku's arm.

"Riku..."

Sora's eyes drifted shut as he began to relax.

"Sora? Sora!?"

Sora didn't respond.

"Sora! C'MON! C'mon, wake UP!"

Axel turned toward them, a look of horror and despair in his emerald eyes. He looked down at Roxas before a look of determination overtook him. Carefully setting Roxas on the floor, Axel summoned his Keyblade, a dizziness overtaking him as he held the Keyblade over Sora's body and cast a healing spell. As the spell dispersed, Sora continued to lie motionless on the floor. Riku looked away as Kairi began to sob into his shoulder.

"I'm.. I'm sorry.." Axel frowned, his voice filled with regret. "I-"

He was cut off and everyone jumped as Sora took in a suddenly deep breath, his eyes snapping open.

"Sora!" Kairi cried out.

She hurried over to his side as Sora began to breathe heavily.

"Sora.. Sora, you're okay.."

Sora looked up in shock as he felt tears forming in his eyes.

"Axel, w-why did you do that?"

"I couldn't just let you die."

"B-but.. I-I.."

Sora turned away as tears filled his eyes.

"I d-don't deserve it.." he muttered.

"Sora.." Kairi frowned.

Sora didn't reply as he clenched his eyes shut. Kairi pulled him into a comforting hug. She continued to hold him comfortingly. Axel and Riku made their way over to their friends, soon joining in with the hug. Eventually, Sora began to calmed down and he looked up, sniffling softly.

"T-thanks.." he muttered softly.

Kairi, Riku, and Axel gave him an assuring smile. Axel placed a hand on Sora's shoulder gently.

"Don't worry," he said, a look of determination crossing his face. "We will find who did this.. And we will make them pay for what they have done."

Sora nodded softly as he slowly got to his feet and their walking began anew, Axel once again was carrying Roxas, not wanting to leave their friend in this horrible place.

As the four friends continued searching for the exit, Axel began to feel queasy and his pace began to slow.

"Axel?" said Riku.

Axel coughed and stumbled a bit, nearly dropping Roxas on the floor. Sora's head snapped up in shock as he saw Axel on the floor.

"Axe?" he said.

Axel clenched his eyes shut. He was getting a severe headache as the queasy feeling from before became stronger.

"N-no.. N-not NOW.."

"Axel, w-what's WRONG?" Sora insisted, placing a hand on his friend's shoulder.

Before Axel had a chance to respond, he began to vomit profusely onto dirty, unkempt floor. Sora jumped back in shock and was overtaken by shock and horror as he took in the sight of blood on the floor.

"A-Axel.." Sora whimpered.

As Axel looked up, everyone's eyes grew wide in shock as Kairi covered her mouth in horror. Axel face was deathly pale, bloody tears slipping down his face.

"T-this.. S-shouldn't be happening..." Axel groaned.

"Axel?" said Sora, concerned.

"T-the room I was in.. I h-had a choice.." Axel choked out. "I chose to save you.."

"But Axel," Kairi whimpered, tears forming in her eyes. "You're hurt.."

Axel let out a chuckle which evolved into a ragged cough.

"I'm not.. L-letting toxins s-stop me.. F-from helping my f-friends."

The last word was cut off as he went into a coughing fit. Kairi made her way over to Axel and gently rubbed his shoulder. After a few moments, Axel regathered his strength and began to stand up, stumbling slightly as he lifted Roxas from the floor again, thankful he had avoided getting blood on him.

"C'mon.." said Axel. "We don't have much time.."

With that said, Axel began to head down the hallway once more with the others following close behind him.

**Author's Note: I am extremely sorry for not updating for so long.. I had been having trouble with inspiration for continuing this story.. I am unsure if I will continue this story or discontinuing it.. Please let me know if I should continue or not.. Thanks.. **


	5. Chapter 5

Part Five

As they made their way through the maze of hallways, the friends soon entered the next room. The four friends were shocked to find the room was completely void of furniture with a total of five doors.

"Huh?" said Sora, looking all around.

As they walked farther into the room, Sora went to each of the doors and began to try and open them, finding each of them were locked or jammed shut. Sora continued trying to open the doors but found they wouldn't open. As he finally pulled one of the doors open, Sora jumped back just in time to avoid being impaled by a grate full of metal spikes which had swung through the now open doorway. Sora stared on in horror as he scrambled back from the wall of rusty spikes.

"Sora! Are you okay?" Kairi cried, hurrying over to him.

Sora continued to stare at the spikes, his breathing shaky and ragged. He snapped his head up to his friend, a look of unbridled fear in his sapphire eyes.

"We should get outta here.."

Just as Axel finished speaking however, the door to the room slammed shut with a loud click of finality.

There was a loud crackle as the hidden speakers within the room sprang to life. Sora shuddered at the sound of that all too familiar voice, he had come to hate so much.

"I am almost impressed that you have managed to make it this far." said the deep and raspy voice.

"Who ARE you!?" Axel screamed, his temper beginning to flare. "We're gonna make you PAY for this! You sick a**hole!"

The voice only continued, indicating once again, that it was a recording.

"Right now, you are breathing in a deadly nerve agent. You've been breathing it since you had arrived in this room."

Riku and others' eyes grew wide in horror at this information. Already, they were beginning to feel rather lightheaded.

"If you wish to reach your salvation, you will need to solve the puzzle within the room in order to escape your fate."

Axel felt an overwhelming dizziness overtaking his body as the voice continued on.

"I would suggest you hurry for you only have two hours to complete your task if you wish to survive."

A loud static soon filled the room once more before the speakers went silent. Axel let out a painful cough as he gripped at his chest, clenching his eyes shut before he collapsed to the floor!

"AXEL!"

Axel's coughing had become much worse now as the toxins from earlier combined with the nerve agent and he was now finding it hard to breathe!

"Axel! P-please NO!" Sora whimpered.

Axel collapsed to his side, his emerald eyes full of pain and fear as he took hold of his friend's arm.

"S...ra..." he choked. "G...t... T-th...m... T... to safe...ty.."

"No..! We're not LEAVING YOU!"

Sora let out a pained cough but ignored it as he pulled his friend into a tight hug.

"S...ra..."

It was the last thing to leave Axel's mouth before he collapsed against him.

"Axel..."

Sora sat where he was, sobbing as he held his friend close. Riku closed his eyes and turned away Kairi buried her face into his shoulder.

As he held onto him, Sora soon looked up as shock overtook him.

"A-Axel.."

He soon turned to look at his friends.

"Ax.. A-Axel's not DEAD!"

Riku looked up at his friend.

"Sora-"

"No, Axel's.. He still has a PULSE!"

Riku made his way over and placed his fingers against Axel's neck and was shocked to find Sora was RIGHT! Though it was slow and weak, there was indeed a pulse. Acting quickly, Riku summoned his Keyblade, stumbling slightly as he fought against the growing dizziness.

"HEAL!"

A soft green glow began to surround Axel's body as Sora continued to hold onto him, the faint glow washing over him as well. As the spell dispersed, Sora turned his attention back to Axel.

"Axel?"

Axel let out a groan and began to cough a bit in pain.

"Sora, make sure he doesn't do anything too rash," said Riku. "Kairi and I are going to figure out the puzzle."

Riku's words erupted into a painful cough.

"Riku.." said Sora.

"Don't worry, Sora," Riku assured. "We'll find a way out of this."

Sora looked up at him, biting his lower lip. He let out a shaky breath before nodding in response. Riku smiled back and gave him and assuring nod before turning to look for any clues to help in their escape. He and Kairi scoured the room as Sora stayed at Axel's side doing what he could to comfort his friend.

"D-don't worry, Axel.. W-we'll get through this." he assured gently.

Axel let out a pained cough as he fought to breathe. Sora felt tears escape his eyes as he continued to hold onto him.

"S...ra.." Axel choked out. "'m... S-s...ry..."

"Stay with me, Axel! Stay with me!" Sora begged.

His eyes grew wide as he saw Axel's mouth starting to leak a massive amount of blood as the redhead grew weaker with each passing second. Sora searched through the pockets of his jacket and pulled out a mega-potion. A sick feeling washed over him as he could have used the potion to help Roxas, tears of guilt filling his eyes as he clenched them shut. Axel's agonized cough snapped Sora back to the present. His guilt soon turned to determination as he tightened his grip on the glass bottle. He was not going to allow Axel to face the same fate as Roxas, not if he had anything to say about it. Very carefully, he lifted the bottle to Axel's lips. Axel began to drink rather greedily before coughing horribly, nearly choking a bit.

"Easy, Axel.. Hang in there.."

Axel coughed and winced as the potion slowly took effect. Sora smiled a little, his tears forming once again.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Riku ran his hands along the walls while Kairi checked the room for anything that may be out of the ordinary. At reaching a section of the wall, Riku stopped.

"I think I found something!"

Kairi hurried over to him.

"What did you find?" she asked, a bit concerned.

Riku pulled at part of the wall, revealing there was a loose section in the wall. Riku jiggled the broken piece experimentally before it fell out of the wall. As the bit of wall fell away, they were hit by a strong smell, causing the duo to take a startled step back as the

"What is that smell!?" exclaimed Kairi. "It smells like someone's HAIR is burning!"

The smell was terrible, causing an immediate headache to build up in both of their heads. Riku, however, looked closer. His eyes began to sting as he looked into the open section of wall. After a moment or so, he pulled away, taking in a deep breath before coughing in agony.

"Chlorine.." Riku choked out. "Whoever's doing this is using a mixture of chlorine with some other type of POISON!"

Kairi stared at him, her eyes widening in horror as she saw blood starting to leak from Riku's eyes, tears filling Kairi's eyes.

"Kairi?" said Riku, following an unexpected cough.

He felt a pain in his chest as he fell to the floor, a tightness forming in his chest.

"RIKU!"

**Author's Note: So sorry for not updating in such a long time.. I've been extremely busy.. I will try to get more up soon..**


End file.
